


John Wick 4: The Jonesyum

by oregonbud



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Epic Fortnite ships, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just saying, John Wick is kinda gay, John Wick x Jonesy, Jonesy is so hot, M/M, This is explicit for a reason, This is for one of my friends I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oregonbud/pseuds/oregonbud
Summary: John is about to shoot this stupid blonde until he gets a glimpse of his face. His beauty is undeniable, even to a man like him who has thought himself for a long time as the straightest you could get.This man in front of him, though, may be the key to truly understanding himself.Jonesy.





	John Wick 4: The Jonesyum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftDrinkDapper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SoftDrinkDapper).



_Damn that blonde, _John thought to himself. He had taken out most of the lackeys in the area that he had seen entering earlier- but this blonde who absolutely looked unprepared with only a pickaxe, running around constantly building up barriers; as if he was asking John to blow them down. Of course John was happy to oblige, as destroying the base of someone he hated (and there was a lot of hate to go around) was almost calming, in a way. But the barriers kept providing the blonde man with a ways to keep away from gunfire. After wiping most of the men, John could finally focus on this guy, but even then he was able to build these wooden barriers so fast!  
It took a solid 20 minutes before the blonde man _finally_ seemed to tire of running. _Thank God,_ John thought, turning to finally face the coward- _**Oh holy fucking shit.**___

____

John stepped back a little, staring into the eyes of the blonde man for a little, his heart seeming to skip over a few beats as the blonde did nothing but stare back. The man wasn't even blinking, looking back at John with his pickaxe in hand. John was about to just start talking (god knows what he would have said, though) when the blonde started dancing. In the middle of a warehouse littered with bodies all around, with John Wick standing right next to him, he started dancing. John didn't even understand what this dance was; some shuffling of feet, a few claps. All he did understand was how... entrancing it was. It was quick, sure, but the movements sent John's worries and violent tendencies elsewhere with his thoughts only focusing on this man in front of him.

____

He was beautiful. That's all he could think. He didn't know why he could only think this; wasn't he straight? Wasn't he supposed to be grieving? It was as if all was forgotten, all memories replaced with the image of this man.

____

So he asked a simple question.

____

"Who are you?"

____

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is the first part because my draft was going to get deleted, and honestly the mental power it takes to write a sex scene between john wick and a freaking default from fortnite is immense. So that'll be a second part, way longer. Get ready.


End file.
